


drabbles 2021

by demiromcom (mayerwien)



Series: a collection of fics where the author said fuck you to her adhd [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums), 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/demiromcom
Summary: i'm going to put these on ao3 and see if i can keep doing them throughout the year and no one can stop me
Relationships: Aohitsugi Samatoki/Yamada Ichiro, Honda Tohru & Sohma Yuki, Iwakura "Yuki" Yukihiko/Kiyose Haiji
Series: a collection of fics where the author said fuck you to her adhd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913902
Kudos: 3





	1. yuki + leaves

“Okaasan used to press them in books.” Tohru coaxes the leaf from Yuki’s hair. “I didn’t like it...it felt like suffocating them.” She smiles. “But I can start now! To remember her.” 

Yuki’s touching Tohru’s hair before he can stop himself. “You had one too,” he falters, showing her. 

Tohru’s grin turns sheepish. “I didn’t feel it! Thanks, Souma-kun.” Holding her collected leaves to the light, she muses as she walks, “Maybe Shigure-san’s dictionary...”

He’s still holding his; bright orange, a perfect piece of autumn.  _ To remember you,  _ Yuki thinks, slipping it into his textbook before following Tohru home.


	2. samaichi + hanging out while sitting on the floor

Beer tastes like vinegar and piss, Ichiro decides. Vinegar and piss, with  _ bubbles.  _ Did he say that out loud? He’s not sure.

“Shrimp,” Samatoki says, raising his voice to cut through the throb of the apartment stereo. “You’re swaying.” He’s sitting on the floor too, limbs loose, one leg tented up and the other angled out in front of him. Like a half-opened pocket knife, Ichiro thinks fuzzily. 

Samatoki makes an exasperated noise. “C’mere. Lean against me.” He shifts so they’re back to back; his broad, surprising, sturdy warmth holding Ichiro up.

“Okay?” Samatoki mutters.

Ichiro closes his eyes. “Yeah.”


	3. haiji fights a duck

“Your argument is convincing, but as my legal counsel has arrived, I must ask you formally direct your complaint to him,” Haiji says calmly from where he’s standing on the park bench.

Yuki’s pinching the bridge of his nose so hard, he’ll probably be able to put a piercing in it later.  _ “This _ was the urgent consultation you needed?”

The duck waggles its tail menacingly. It glares at Yuki, then back at Haiji and the egg sandwich he’s holding, unleashing a stream of furious quacks.

“Objection! Character assassination!” Haiji wails, letting himself fall off the bench and into Yuki’s arms. 


End file.
